1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a lead frame, a semiconductor package including the lead frame, and manufacturing the lead frame and the semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a lead frame having a fine pitch and fine pattern which can be mass-produced with low manufacturing costs, a semiconductor package including the lead frame, and manufacturing the lead frame and the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the ongoing miniaturization of communication devices and electric devices, the miniaturization and multifunction-integration of semiconductor packages have been accomplished. Since miniaturization and high-integration of semiconductor packages are simultaneously required, various technologies capable of reducing the area of a package and increasing the number of input and output terminals, such as the use of a Ball Grid Array (BGA), have been introduced. In particular, various technologies relating to methods of manufacturing a multi-row package having an array form, such as a matrix pattern form, in which a number of input and output terminals are integrated around a semiconductor chip, have been introduced. Also, various studies for fine-pitching or fine patterning a lead pattern as an internal circuit connecting each input and output terminal corresponding to electrode terminals of the semiconductor chip and for securing sufficient lead space and mechanical stability are currently being developed. However, in related art technologies, high-priced materials and various manufacturing operations are essential, strict process control is required, and tack-time is increased so that the price of products is adversely raised. In addition to this, error occurrence during manufacturing operations directly affects electric properties of the final product such that normal circuit operation is sometimes impossible. This results in difficulties in strict error management and an increase in the amounts of defective products.